


Born To Make History

by Geminids



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Barebacking, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Exile, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry Munakata, Idiots in Love, International Fanworks Day 2018, Living Together, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Mikorei - Freeform, Mpreg, Riding, Running Away, Sequel, Smut, Song Lyrics, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminids/pseuds/Geminids
Summary: Not Omegaverse but a certain someone is pregnant. 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜Sequel ofOpposites Attract





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day and International Fanworks Day! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

_Late home tonight. Don’t wait up._ Munakata Reisi knows who the text is from, doesn’t even have to swipe the screen to unlock. He sighs lounging on the sofa. He’s planned on reading a book but falls asleep on the first two pages.

“I’m home.” Suoh Mikoto closes Munakata’s apartment door, slightly wondering about the absence of a welcome home greeting. Is Munakata upset he came home late? He thoroughly scans the apartment. _Hm, there you are._ The sight of his lover sleeping soundly warms his heart, all exhaustion instantly washed away by the peaceful sound of Munakata’s breathing. Suoh pulls out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and snaps a photo of sleeping Munakata, smiling at the rare opportunity of catching the Blue King off guard. He changes the name in Munakata’s contact info into “Sleeping Beauty”. _Might as well set it as wallpaper._ He leans over kissing Munakata on the forehead and covering Munakata with his jacket. A peck of warmth seeps into Munakata’s skin, jerking him up.

“Hnn...” Munakata cracks open an eye, trying to open both eyes but drowsiness weighs heavily on him. “Welcome home.” He finally manages the greeting. Suoh picks him up as a man would when carrying a bride, moving him to the bed. He could take advantage of Munakata, mess with him while the man is this defenselessly adorable. But he doesn’t have the heart to, no matter how hard his dick is getting. Munakata seems more tired than usual lately.

[Munakata Falling Asleep On The Sofa](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/27/ef/d227ef75716131430cb52c5cd51f7821.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

Suoh wakes up to the familiar scent of Munakata’s perfume. Morning sunlight from outside of the window lights up the bedroom. Munakata is of course already dressed for work. _Ugh, they start early every fucking day that SCEPTRE 4._ Suoh lazily drags his butt off the bed. His yawn is a testament that he’s not a morning person but that doesn’t stop him to hug Munakata from behind.

“Morning.” Munakata greets Suoh and is immediately greeted back with a kiss. “You were considerably late home last night.” He turns facing his lover, astounded by fresh scars on Suoh’s face. He grips his chin and further inspects. Call him a sadist but scars suit Suoh’s sexiness well. “Rough night?”

“Couple of JUNGLE big shots decided to mess with my face.” Suoh responds offhandedly. All he wants is for Munakata to move his grip on his chin to his morning wood.

“SCEPTRE 4 will look into it.” As if Munakata read Suoh’s mind, he pokes the bulge in his boxers. “Meanwhile, _this_ has to wait. I’m off to work.”

Except that Munakata is not going to work. He drives his car speedily to Mihashira Tower. He has an appointment with the kings’ doctor and he intends to attend to it before the Gold King becomes aware of his presence. Amongst the many things he hates, to be seen weak is on top of his list. It’s troublesome enough hiding his condition from Suoh. Munakata has been vomiting and having trouble concentrating due to frequent headaches. The past few days it’s gotten to the degree that he’s lost his appetite at all, having even zero desire to drink tea. It’s not that Suoh hasn’t noticed. One night they had to stop midway sex because Munakata felt a sudden urge to throw up. When Suoh asked, Munakata blamed his lunch. Two days later he had the worst nausea. Suoh practically nursed him the entire day, looking about ready to carry him to the doctor when Munakata kept refusing to go and making food poisoning as an excuse. Strangely enough, the following day he felt much better. He went to work as if nothing had happened. Then, a few days ago the symptoms hit back and boy did they hit hard this time. He couldn’t sleep them off and decided to make a doctor appointment. So, here he is at the clinic sitting anxiously. It’s been a while since his last medical checkup. His king duties have kept him awfully busy that he’s overlooked his own health. After all, he’s never contracted any disease that required medical care before.

“So, how long have you been having these symptoms?” asks the lady doctor in response to Munakata’s list of health complaints.

“Let’s see.” Munakata pauses to recall. “I believe it was two weeks ago when the nausea first struck.” This information seems to pique the doctor’s interest as she widens her eyes.

“Can you think of any particular causes that would trigger your queasiness?” She gives an example. “Perhaps some odors?”

Now that she mentions it, Suoh’s cigarette smoke could be one to blame. Odd because in the past he never had a problem with Suoh smoking, Munakata himself has had his share of smoking. But recently he’s easily sickened by even the slightest traces of smoke left on Suoh’s clothing. That could explain the sudden urge of throwing up the last time they had sex with Suoh’s shirt on. “Ah, yes. I’ve come to loathe cigarette smoke.”

“I see. I’m going to need you to take a blood test.”

The doctor’s statement takes Munakata by surprise. Is his condition that serious?

Sensing her patient's reservations, the doctor asks for Munakata’s permission. “Do you mind?”

“If it’s necessary, I don’t mind.” Munakata is determined that he won’t let this health scare affect his performance as captain of SCEPTRE 4. So, he takes the blood test, schedules another appointment, and hurries back home. Thankfully today is Friday, so he can spend the rest of the weekend home although he most likely has to explain to Awashima Seri about his absence later.

Arriving home, Munakata takes the prescribed medicine which appears to be something of vitamin B6 and makes himself ginger lemonade following the recipe the lady doctor gave him. Then, he allows himself to take an afternoon nap – a rare occurrence in his life.

_Furikaeru to itsumo kimi ga_

_Waratte kuretta_

_Kaze no you ni sotto_

The sound of ringtone Suoh has cunningly set on Munakata’s PDA snaps Munakata out of his nap. He picks up the phone call and hears Suoh’s hums on the other line. The fool must be grinning knowing Munakata is now well aware of the ringtone change.

“Suoh Mikoto, have you never heard of cell phone privacy laws?” Munakata is fully awake ready to spare Suoh some lectures. How Suoh was capable of hacking his gadget is the million dollar question.

“What? I need a warrant to change your ringtone?” Suoh challenges, cheeky as always. Munakata can’t help but notice Suoh’s voice has a more playful tone to it since he accepted his love confession a year ago. Personally, Munakata prefers Suoh’s low, husky voice that can straightforwardly turn deep and rough the minute they start having sex.

“Where you at?” Suoh asks. Munakata glances at the time displayed on his PDA. It’s almost dinner time. He isn’t usually home this time of day and Suoh knows it. Suddenly, Munakata feels conflicted. If he said he was home, Suoh would wonder. If he lied he was at work and Suoh found out otherwise, he would question.

“O ya, look! It’s dinner time. I think it’s only appropriate to continue this conversation over dinner. I will see you then.” Munakata quickly hangs up before Suoh can say another word. _That wasn’t a lie._ He will have to deal with Suoh’s inquiries later. Standing up he feels a bit lightheaded. A rush of hunger attacks without warning. There’s only one place he has in mind and that is the kitchen. Before he knows it, he’s prepared a multiple course meal – steamed white rice with tsukudani, dashi based soup, shogayaki, and mochi ice cream. Actually ice cream is not his cup of tea but now that Suoh practically _lives_ in his apartment, there has been a questionable selection of food in his fridge. Last month, for instance, Suoh brought home boxes of mochi he referred to as “leftovers from the guys’ New Year’s Eve”. Then sometime last week, he came home with a bucket of matcha ice cream, claiming Kushina Anna foresaw Munakata eating it “in the near future”. _Well, she wasn’t entirely wrong._

“Got your appetite back, huh?” Suoh has never seen anyone other than Kamamoto Rikio eating that much. It’s a guaranteed future joke reference that the Blue King is stuffing mochi into his mouth.

“So it seems.” Munakata stops eating, analyzing whether it was a mockery or gesture of concern. But the force of hunger is too much for him to ignore. Swallowing his pride, he continues to munch.

Instead of laughing, Suoh rests his chin on the palm of his hand leaning forward on the dinner table and stares affectionately at Munakata. “I’m glad.”

“I take that my cooking is not to your liking?” Munakata finds it rather offensive when Suoh leaves the dinner table before the dinner is actually over.

“Gonna take a shower before I jump ya.” Suoh teases, walking flirtatiously toward the bathroom. Like it or not, being Munakata’s lover makes him develop OCD with cleanliness – a price to pay for a good fuck. Sure, no one’s complained about his body odor. He was only willing to acknowledge he might give off some body odor after Munakata made a grand exit from their sex to throw the fuck up and has been cold to his dick since. Tonight he _is_ putting an end to this sex hiatus.

“Care for some company?” Munakata surprises Suoh, grabbing his wrist. Now that his stomach is full, time to burn off all the fat.

Suoh smells sex in the air after Munakata strips him off. The man seems to be in the mood. Apparently not for sex, but for giving Suoh a bath. Suoh obediently lies in the bathtub letting Munakata wash his hair, rub his back then his whole damn body but his dick. Though this bath ritual is nice, he’s horny as fuck and wants to stick _it_ in so bad. When Munakata’s hand makes contact with his hard-on, Suoh loses it, gets out of the bathtub, and forces a French kiss on Munakata. To Suoh’s delight, Munakata plays along, clutching at his body. _About fucking time._ Suoh unbuttons Munakata’s shirt at lightning speed and steers Munakata toward the bedroom, their bodies pressing each other’s. Munakata stops abruptly and pulls Suoh to the nightstand by the bed. Whatever books Munakata put on it are swept away in one hasty motion. Placing his bare ass on the nightstand, Munakata’s kisses are all saliva and reckless. He presses his own finger into his entrance. Suoh pulls back, not believing his eyes as Munakata daringly inserts two more fingers preparing himself. _What the hell got into this guy?_

“I’m not fucking you there.” Suoh scoffs at the 20-inch-wide furniture.

“Is that so?” Munakata turns away, bends over, hands against the nightstand, feet apart – a position that calls for a doggy style.

“Goddamn, Reisi. You asked for it.” The lion in the Red King fully awakens. He erratically enters the Blue King, pounding hard, hitting Munakata’s prostate like a hurricane.

Munakata will never admit it but he is a sucker for the way Suoh moves. Munakata’s mouth is full of Suoh’s fingers, leaving him breathless. He comes as Suoh claims ownership of his back with countless love bites. He stands up turning his face to kiss Suoh, knocking down the nightstand in the process. Then he bends forward, hands against the wall, making way for Suoh’s hand to stroke the head of his length and sharing control of the thrusting speed with Suoh.

 _Nothing_ , not a goddamn thing in the world can make Suoh come more intensely than Munakata’s orgasm face. He slams Munakata into the bed. Munakata lies on his back and wraps his legs around Suoh encouraging him to take control. With a far more relaxing position, Munakata enjoys a slower pace. It’s times like these when he allows romance to cloud his judgments. He gazes at Suoh, smiling at how the man is so into him. Suoh’s amber hues are blazing with love and lust. Munakata’s violet eyes turn heavy blue, surrendering to the king before him. Eye contact leads to deep, fulfilling penetration – enough stimulation for Suoh to scream Munakata’s name out. Munakata’s insides are drenched in hot semen.

Suoh is nicotine, heroine, morphine and all other addictive substances Munakata can never get enough of. He rises up making Suoh support him under his buttocks, arms wrapping around Suoh’s neck. They’re in dangerously intimate proximity, wildly turned on, red and blue aura flaring sporadically. Suoh is reaching his limit but this idiot Munakata won’t stop moving his hips. He licks Munakata’s nipple and sucking on it, finally getting him to stop moving. He puts Munakata down and is about to pull out when Munakata forcefully holds him still, leaving him with no choice but to come inside once again. _Damn idiot._

“I was wondering if we could…” Munakata trails off as he hears Suoh catching his breath. Keeping red aura under control while penetrating the Blue King is a manual labor.

“Hm?” Suoh rolls sideways to face Munakata.

“Snog.” Munakata finishes his sentence, non-committal recognizing the man next to him is out of breath.

“Hah?” Even after all these years as opponents and now lovers, Munakata’s diction is a mystery to Suoh.

“I believe the popular term is _make out._ ” Munakata raises his tone, attempting to mask the swooning look on his face.

“You wanna make out?” Just as Suoh’s breathing goes back steady, he’s aroused all over again. “Reisi, you tryna woo me?” This earns him a deadly glare from Munakata – a quick reminder of ancient animosity which is smoothly settled by a kissing session.

Sex with the Red King is out of this world and even that is an understatement. Munakata will never forget their first time. It was New Year’s Eve – a time he had chosen circumspectly considering both his and Suoh’s clansmen were distracted by New Year celebrations. He had invited Suoh to his apartment in return of a certain breaking and entering act he committed to Suoh’s room the previous month. They exchanged kisses, impatiently undressing each other in the bed. It was all fun and games until the last piece of Suoh’s clothing was off and Munakata froze, not at Suoh’s chiseled chest though it was always a pleasant sight, but at the realization of what was _going_ to happen and as far as how to have a same sex intercourse, he was oblivious. He wasn’t a virgin, so to speak. Even though he had only been with women, _a_ woman. Well, he didn’t end up sleeping with the woman because he had only met her in a gaukon and he supposed it wasn’t gentleman of him to make advances to a drunk woman.

Suoh, on the other hand, seemed to be experienced judging from the smug ass face he was making. The punk got off the bed and got back on with a condom, shamelessly putting it on his solid eight-inch prick. That was when it hit Munakata and shattered the innocent little boy in him. Suoh just didn’t care anymore. Seeing the Blue King naked and afraid had always been on his bucket list. He’d been holding back far too long and although Munakata’s beauty never ceased to amaze him, his brain only responded to one word. _Fuck._

“Suck”. The table had turned and Captain Munakata found himself being ordered around by some guy. Except it wasn’t just some guy. It was Mikoto motherfucking Suoh shoving fingers at him.

Suoh couldn’t believe his luck when Munakata followed his order and willingly sucked the hell out of his fingers. He let out a deep, rough groan which soon became Munakata’s favorite sound. Once he was satisfied with the slickness of his fingers, he aimed them at Munakata’s entrance giving it a gentle massage. _Nothing_ in Munakata’s life, not even his coronation as the Blue King, could prepare him for when the Red King put his three fingers in, one at a time, painfully slowly. Munakata panted, moaned, writhed – Suoh’s hot fingers had all sorts of lewd effects on him. Suoh had never been more motivated in his life than to fuck Munakata right then. His cock was predatory, ready to invade Munakata’s hole.

“Fu– ck.” was what came out of Suoh’s mouth when he gave Munakata a nudge. “Tight.” He whined working his way in. Ironically as soon as he did, his red aura ruptured, burning the bed at an alarming rate, setting off the smoke detector.

It was no laughing matter that two people almost died of having sex. Munakata could picture what the news headlines would’ve been like had he not contained the incident with his blue aura. In the end, they spent the rest of the night watching fireworks from the balcony with Suoh smoking and Munakata resting his head on Suoh’s shoulder. For what it’s worth, they’ve never laughed so hard. And Suoh did make it up to him the second time.

♥♥

“Mikoto.” A sweet voice calls on Suoh’s dream, bringing him back to reality. It’s Munakata, sitting on the edge of the bed, hands pressing against the bed on either side of Suoh’s body.

“Why you gotta be so beaming early in the morning?” Suoh swears Munakata looks brighter than the sun, radiating nobility through his white satin shirt – a basic component of SCEPTRE 4 uniform that Suoh often mocks. He’s now beginning to see the uniform’s worth. Munakata leans in for a kiss, tenderly brushing his lips against Suoh’s. _Hmm, not a bad way to start a day._ Suoh tucks Munakata’s hair behind his ear.

“You just smoke?” Suoh takes a wild guess. Munakata’s mouth tasted kind of funny this morning.

“Unlike a certain someone, I do not indulge myself in such unhealthy habit.” Munakata hates to admit that his mouth does have somewhat of metallic taste lately. He shakes off the bizarre thought and heads for the dining room. Suoh sluggishly follows him. All the fucking they did on the weekend starves the hell out of them. Being a good host that he is, Munakata has provided breakfast enough for two to go through the day without having to worry about the next meals. Munakata will have to skip at least lunch given the amount of work he must pick up because of his absence. Suoh won’t probably bother to have lunch since he doesn’t see the importance of nutrient adequacy to begin with.

“What’s that?” Suoh tips his chin up, angling at the drink on Munakata’s tableside.

“Ginger lemonade.” answers Munakata short, not at all impressed by the way Suoh childishly noms his nattō. It seems like only yesterday the redhead refused to eat soybeans. Munakata takes pride in imposing the values of traditional breakfast on him.

“What’s wrong with tea?”

Unpredictably, Munakata is faced with a need for lying. He can’t possibly tell Suoh the doctor gave him the lemonade recipe because if he did, he would have some explaining to do as to why he’d been to the doctor and it would turn into a long talk, which Munakata doesn’t have time for. He has work to do.

“Awashima-kun has shown an interest in the beverage and strongly advised me to try. I am willing to try for a colleague’s sake.” Seemingly long answer for an innocent question. Munakata despises himself for becoming good at lying. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ , he convinces himself.

Suoh raises an eyebrow in response but decides not to poke his nose in. Still, his gut is telling him that something is _off_ with Munakata. Not that he’s complaining about Munakata’s coming home early, his sex drive, or morning kiss. He’s all for it. He’s just not big on his loved ones hiding things from him. But then again, he lives by the rule “If it doesn’t break, don’t fix it.” He watches Munakata’s every move – how he averts his eyes when they meet Suoh’s and hurriedly leaves for work. One of these days he’ll get Munakata to talk for sure, just not today.

[Suoh And Munakata's First Time](http://r-kun.weebly.com/uploads/2/5/5/7/25571159/3874213_orig.jpg)

[Munakata Giving Suoh A Bath](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=imgres&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwiZ8qi2-aXZAhVHLI8KHaZmBBwQjBwIBA&url=https%3A%2F%2F78.media.tumblr.com%2F9bfe8f71e09a9d85b84e36241f11675c%2Ftumblr_mh7djn9Yxy1r7z1jvo1_1280.png&psig=AOvVaw0qOZGsmvRZCbApC0hj-ump&ust=1518716349964221)

[Suoh Forcing A French Kiss On Munakata](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/82/61/34/826134ded6965d9bec6a1134e5d54427--munakata-x-mikoto-cannon.jpg)

[Suoh And Munakata's Doggy Style](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/large/a343692cjw1e318m9ra04j.jpg)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little gender biased making a woman the doctor, wishing the lady doctor was me. (♡´艸`)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Munakata Reisi (and fans). 人´∀｀)

It is not yet lunch time but Munakata has already craved food. _Any food._ Even that anko Awashima is ridiculously fond of would do. _On a second thought, no it wouldn’t_. Munakata gags on a disgusting mental image of red bean paste topped over a dumpling. _Not this nausea again!_ He rushes to the adjoining restroom, throwing up half of his breakfast. He doesn’t get it, positively thought he was feeling better. He almost lets himself slump on the restroom floor before he hears a firm knock on the door. His third in command by the name of Fushimi Saruhiko enters his office.

“Here’s the report you want.” The 19 year old spends no time for formal greetings, indifferently handing in a file. It was just twenty minutes ago Munakata asked him for a report on green clan recent activities. They couldn’t pick a worse time to start their movement.

“I trust that you did a thorough investigation.” This comes off as a question more than a statement. The kid did finish the report rather fast. Munakata has to make sure. Fushimi couldn’t care less than to give his captain a simple “Tch.” _You bet your ass I did._

“Anything else, Fushimi-kun?” Munakata is puzzled by Fushimi’s sudden change of behavior, from not giving him the time of day to thoughtfully studying his face.

“Nothing. I thought you were glowing.” Fushimi holds his captain’s hand before letting it go awkwardly. Munakata dismisses him equally awkwardly, worried the kid might have caught the Red King’s idiocy during his time serving the fool.

Munakata is about to read the report when his PDA flashes. A text message that reads “URGENT” in capital letters from the kings’ doctor sends an alert to his brain. There must be something wrong with his blood test. He has no choice but to take the rest of the day off, apologizing once again to his lady lieutenant for leaving business in her care.

“What you’re having is morning sickness.” The doctor says as soon as Munakata sits before her.

“I beg your pardon?” Munakata thinks he heard something that an obstetrician would say to a pregnant woman.

“You’re expecting. Congratulations!”

“My apologies. I might have been hallucinating. You said I was…” Munakata still thinks he misheard the doctor.

“Expecting.” She repeats.

“Pardon my asking, doctor. Are you speaking figuratively?” Munakata just. Doesn’t. Get it.

The doctor laughs sympathetically. “I’m a person of science, bound to always speak the truth. You are _literally_ pregnant, Munakata-sama.”

“As in... with a _baby_?” Munakata is hoping he misheard.

“Yes! You’ve finally caught up.” A warm smile is tugged in the corner of the lady doctor’s lips. Yet it sends a cold shiver down Munakata’s spine. His entirety as a man and a _king_ isn’t designed to process such information.

“Doctor, you do realize I’m a man? Anatomically it’s impossible.” Munakata is still refusing this whole pregnant idea, starting to question the doctor’s qualifications.

“True. But you’re also a king manifested powers by the Dresden Slate.”

Munakata is as confused as he gets. What do his powers have to do with all of this? A long explanation ensues after the doctor sighs exasperatingly.

“The Slate is apparently the source of not only auras, but also various mysterious powers acting hand in hand with the wielders’ wishes or tendencies. In your case, your blue aura seems to act in response to your effeminacy.”

“This… effeminacy you are referring to, what does it do to my powers?” As insulting as it is to be called feminine, Munakata is used to it. It does bring back a bitter memory of his grade school days when he was repeatedly mistaken as a girl and bullied. But he’s used to it. Growing up he found his pretty face was a blessing in disguise. Even though he’s always intelligently exceptional, being a “pretty boy”, as what people call him, helps him have his way with numerous things. So, he’s used to it.

“When exposed to sex, your aura is led into thinking that your body is the receiver and developing essentials to conceive a baby.”

“Do you mean to say that my body is changing? I have… a female reproductive system?” Munakata resists the scream scorching in his throat, setting his hand on his abdomen as he speaks.

“Of supernatural kind, just like your aura. I won’t be sure until I do an ultrasound scan on you. If you’d like, you can have an early pregnancy scan in four weeks. It’s a privilege you should share with your partner.” The doctor’s tone is sounding more and more concerned as she observes Munakata’s apprehension. The last thing she wants is to distress her patient, but she needs to tell him the truth.

Munakata is taken aback by the word “partner”. _That’s right._ This so-called pregnancy is a joint effort between him and Suoh. Just how in the world is he supposed to break this news to the man?

“Your condition is not unique to yourself. You should seek counsel to Weismann-sama. He shares the same condition with you.” The doctor reveals.

“The Silver King is pregnant?” At this rate, nothing surprises Munakata anymore.

“No- Not that I know of. But he too has feminine tendencies. That’s… one reason why he’s hidden in the airship. Kokujōji-sama urged that this matter be classified. I was against the decision in the beginning, but he believed it was the best option for future kings.”

Uncomfortable silence falls upon the doctor and patient. She gives Munakata as much time as he needs to make sense of everything. Truthfully he could have all the time in the world to immerse in analysis on this matter and even that wouldn’t be enough. It’s _his_ powers after all. He needs to face the consequences.

“I would appreciate it if you did not disclose my condition to other parties. I… will need time to talk my partner through this.” Munakata’s tone is close to begging.

“You have my word.” The doctor nods in understanding. “Under one condition. You must see me for future counseling. My training programs covered all subspecialties, including obstetrics. On a side note, though your pregnancy is unprecedented, I don’t intend to make you a guinea pig. It’s my duty as the appointed kings’ doctor to have you in my care.”

“I’ll be in your care, then.” Munakata graciously thanks the doctor like a gentleman that he is and takes his leave with a medical record in his hand. The only thing he thinks all the way home is how to pass this _information_ on to Suoh. His brain is overloaded by scenarios of what will be the most awkward talk he will ever have to do with someone, not to mention this someone is the Third and Red King Suoh Mikoto.

Halfway to Munakata’s apartment, he’s stuck in a traffic jam. There has been a temporary road block at the forefront. He takes time to check his PDA. Awashima must have told Fushimi to keep him updated on the latest developments. One of the emails Fushimi sent has “Road Block” as the subject. He opens the email and clicks on the link attached to the email. It’s live streaming from a CCTV recording what is going on at the road block. He cringes at the video showing Mishakuji Yukari and Gojo Sukuna both rigorously fighting the Red King. Munakata opens his car window and promptly looks out, grateful for the non-sighting of Sword of Damocles. He guesses Suoh took his criticism to heart about the Red King’s excessive power exploitation. Only now Munakata fears fighting two tough enemies at once will ultimately injure him. Munakata is about to step out of his vehicle when the video shows Suoh’s red aura relentlessly pushes the two green clansmen further away from the scene. Before long a number of red clansmen encircle their king, yelling out “No blood! No bone! No ash!” He recognizes Totsuka Tatara, the one red clansman he’s _still_ jealous of by reason of his familiarity with Suoh. The younger guy gives Suoh a pat on the shoulder a little too friendlily. As if their public display of affection wasn’t obnoxious enough, Totsuka clings to Suoh’s arm, walking side by side with the man who in actual fact is Munakata’s _boyfriend, thank you very much._

Munakata vaguely regrets having to hide his relationship with Suoh. Being kings certainly comes with sacrifice. His throat goes dry, hand unconsciously rubbing his stomach. Suoh will have to sacrifice even more when he knows Munakata is pregnant with his baby. He will sacrifice his time with his clansmen because he will feel the need to take care of Munakata. Once the baby is born, he will have to settle down and live a domestic life. What will become of HOMRA? Will they feel betrayed that the king they idolize has been cohabiting with the enemy? There’s a chance that Suoh’s clansmen will talk Suoh out of their relationship and he agrees to leave Munakata. Even worse, Suoh might not want a baby in the way and will just break up with him as soon as he finds out Munakata is pregnant. On the other hand, what will become of SCEPTRE 4? For a commander in chief whose men are proud of to elope with the rival… Awashima will eventually forgive him. Nonetheless, knowing Fushimi, Munakata will never hear the end of it. And what if Munakata’s body isn’t compatible with the fetus then he ends up with a miscarriage? What if… What if…

When Munakata arrives home, he makes a decision. He writes a notice of taking leave, emails it to Awashima, and forwards the email to Fushimi. He’s always had a travel bag ready but never had time to use it. The time to use it has come. He walks out of his apartment, gets in his car, and before starting the ignition, he contemplates his decision once again. It’s impulsive, he knows. Running away is uncharacteristic of him. But neither Suoh’s side nor SCEPTRE 4 is the place to be for him at the moment.

 _I need space. Farewell._ Suoh puckers up his face reading the text message. _That’s random._ What the hell did he do this time? He dials Munakata’s number and sighs in frustration after reaching the voicemail for the twelfth fucking time. Honestly, winning over Munakata is hard work. But he’s committed to the work.

“Trouble in paradise, Mikoto?” Kusanagi Izumo can’t help but tease from behind the bar. He’s been friends with Suoh for so long, he can tell his best friend is in a relationship with someone. He just doesn’t know who the person is. He respects Suoh enough as his king not to pry into his private life. He won’t lie he’s curious as hell. But with Suoh, curiosity kills the cat. Best shot he’s got is teasing the guy every now and then.

“I’mma head out.” Suoh casually waves to Kusanagi. He wishes he could use Kusanagi’s advice. The bartender might not be the most faithful lover but he’s a relationship expert. Problem is keeping his relationship with Munakata a secret is part of the deal – that and preventing his Sword of Damocles from falling down. He figures Kushina Anna knows about him and Munakata. Luckily the girl is a saint, she’ll keep it to herself. Besides, Suoh doesn’t want to creep out a girl who hasn’t come of age with his love life. That leaves him and Munakata alone in the equation, which means every time they have one those couple fights, they only have each other to go to. And that’s exactly what Suoh is doing – going to Munakata’s apartment. Although he has no idea, what the hell did he do this time?

Something is not right here. Munakata’s apartment feels too empty. Suoh’s tried to reach Munakata by phone but always been connected to the voicemail. On his way here Suoh took a route leading to SCEPTRE 4’s headquarters, waiting on Munakata in a relatively safe distance from the gateway, but he never showed up. It’s now past midnight and Munakata still hasn’t shown up. He stays awake the entire night trying to contact Munakata. The next day, still no signs of Munakata, he’s desperately considering to summon his Sword of Damocles to lure Munakata out. But the stupid little voices in his head tell him that if he involves his Sword of Damocles, it’ll be a deal breaker and he’ll risk losing Munakata for good.

Days go by without Munakata. By the fourth week Suoh is on the verge of breaking down and it shows. The red clan is on edge seeing life slipping away from their king. Even Totsuka runs out of ways to comfort Suoh. Yata Misaki won’t shut up about what’s going on. Frankly, Kusanagi’s had enough of the brat’s nag. But he’s also very worried about Suoh – as his friend and second in command. Today and this is the fourth day in a row Suoh doesn’t come out of his room, Kusanagi plucks up his courage to barge in. The air in the room smells of cigarettes and broken heart. No way in hell he’s going to let his buddy die of smoking and heartbreak.

“Mikoto, get the hell up. People are worried.” He tosses dirty boxers over Suoh’s face. The looser doesn’t falter, remains annoyingly asleep, or pretending to be asleep. Kusanagi goes to extreme measures, pouring a glass of iced water onto Suoh’s crotch. This gets his attention.

“Dafuq?” Suoh gets up in protest, flaunting his red aura to intimidate Kusanagi.

“Anna is so sad, she’s been crying. Said she wanted to help but she’s scared of losing your trust. Nobody knows what that means.” Kusanagi knows the girl is precious to Suoh. He lets him be in a daze for a moment. He knows better than to rush Suoh.

“Sorry.” At last Suoh whispers an apology.

 “You look like shit.” Kusanagi throws Suoh a clean t-shirt and leaves the room. An hour later Suoh comes down to the bar, looking less like shit in a clean outfit. Everyone cheers in joy to see their king for the first time in days. Suoh takes a seat on the couch beside Anna who has teary eyes. The silver-haired girl welcomes Suoh with a hug, tears dripping down her ivory cheeks. Suoh glances at Kusanagi. The second in command signals the rest of the clansmen to leave the bar, giving their king some private time.

“Mikoto, will you let me help you?” Kushina is still not letting Suoh go. He’s not going to make her cry again, so he nods. Kusanagi can’t hold his curiosity in any longer. When Anna uses her set of red marbles, he approaches and listens attentively alongside Suoh. She mentions a small town outside Tokyo Metropolis city limits. _What a weird coincidence._ One time Awashima blabbered in her drunk talk that her captain came from that area. About a week ago he was hoping to have phone sex with his beloved Seri-chan but failed miserably since she’d been overwhelmed by work and missing captain. When he absentmindedly brought this up to Suoh, it pissed him off.   _Now don’t tell me Anna’s telling Mikoto to go look for Munakata._ Before he can put the pieces together, Suoh gets to his feet, eyes filled with motivation Kusanagi hasn’t seen in a while.

“I’mma need your car.” Suoh says to Kusanagi who blinks in surprise.

“Your bike no good?” Kusanagi is still questioning but handing his car key, anyway.

“Not for this trip.” Suoh pats Kushina’s head and dashes out, driving the car at top speed, leaving everyone at a complete loss.

[Suoh Driving To Get To Munakata](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ea/62/7b/ea627b2d8fe741c08d9f284dad40c070.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Kusanagi is kind of a jerk. (ʃƪ¬‿¬) A lovable irresistible kind of jerk that we all girls always claim to hate but end up falling for. (ノ-_-)ノ~┻━┻


	4. Chapter 4

Munakata flutters his eyes closed, enjoying the wind breeze. He’s always loved this place. He loves the bench he’s sitting sheltered beautifully under Kawazu-zakura which is early blooming with whitish pink flowers. He loves the green lawn neatly mowed. He loves the winding stream leading to a cascade, which in the evening captures the moon’s reflection in the water. He loves this tranquility is _his_ hometown – his escape from everyone and everything in Tokyo Metropolis. _Or maybe not._ His eyes dart to the PDA beside him, heart skipping a beat hearing the ringtone. It’s set for one contact only. He’s going to let the voicemail answer again. But he’s letting the ringtone play on. The song has grown on him, just as the baby in him.

“Found you.” A pair of rough hands cup Munakata’s cheeks from the back, tugging his face to meet the man’s eyes above his. Suoh Mikoto sings along the ringtone as he walks around the bench.

 _Mabushisugite me o tojitemo_ [Suoh’s tucks his hands into his jacket pockets]

 _Ukandekuro yo_ [He stands in front of Munakata]

 _Namida ni kawatteku_ [He comes closer]

 _Kimi dake o shinjite…_ [He kneels down] _Kimi dake o kizutsukete…_

 _Bokura wa itsumo haruka haruka tooi mirai o_ [He falls into Munakata’s lap]

 _Yumemitata hazu sa_ [He wraps his hands around Munakata’s waist]

Munakata lets the piano part of the song roll, burying his hand in the redhead’s hair. He twirls a strand of fuzz ball hair.

“You’re not much of a singer.” He smiles faintly, giving in to the lingering presence of the overgrown cat otherwise known as the Red King.

“You ain’t much of a boyfriend.” Suoh retorts, pampered in Munakata’s lap. _Munakata’s scent._

“I don’t recall to have given you my consent to address me as _boyfriend_.” Don’t get Munakata wrong. He’s _not_ going to make it easy for Suoh.

“Ha? Thought I was your boyfriend.” Suoh looks up, putting on an innocent look.

“I do not have a boyfriend.” Munakata looks away, not buying Suoh’s innocent act. “I have a _friend_ who is a _boy_.”

“Heh, friends do this?” Suoh slips a hand into Munakata’s clothes, brushing against his stomach. Munakata rises to his feet in shock of the touch. He trembles covering his growing belly.

“You sick?” Suoh stands up to be at eye level with Munakata, looking genuinely worried. _Is this why he ran away?_

Munakata nods reluctantly. “Was.” He murmurs. He did have that morning sickness. Technically, he wasn’t lying.

“Lemme take care of you.” Suoh hugs him tightly. “Ya know, that chick you work with been bitching about you leaving. It’s annoying.” Suoh releases Munakata, caressing his face. “Come back.”

Munakata lied if he said he wasn’t infatuated. Suoh has surpassed his expectations, going as far as locating him and coming to get him. In addition, Munakata owes apologies to Awashima and Fushimi for irresponsibly dropping his workload into their laps. He presses his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I suppose I have to.”

Suoh chuckles at that habit of Munakata – glasses up mean business. _He’s back._ Suoh grins mischievously. “I’m driving.”

The drive back home is somewhat gratifying for Suoh. He spent a month of what seemed to be a lifetime of dejection, never realized how much his happiness depended on Munakata. Now Munakata is by his side, sleeping endearingly along the way. Suoh pulls over, conflicted as to wake Munakata up or not.

“We’re here.” Suoh unfastens Munakata’s seat belt. This close he wants to steal a kiss but doesn’t want to spoil all the efforts bringing Munakata back.

“Thank you for the lift.” _That was a much needed nap_. Munakata stretches out before getting off the car, followed by Suoh who’s adamant to walk Munakata to his apartment.

“Guess… Uhm… Later?” Suoh stays put at the apartment door, unwilling to leave.

Munakata is bewildered, not sure if he should let Suoh in or not. He hasn’t been honest with Suoh. There’s also fear of the unknown about this pregnancy and Suoh’s reaction. But if he were to be true to his feelings, he’s given up his heart the second he saw Suoh at the park. “Would you like to come in?”

Suoh gladly accepts the invitation. There’s no other place he’d rather be. With Munakata back in this apartment, Suoh naturally makes himself at home, contrary to the last time he was here alone looking for Munakata. He gives Munakata space and time, which Munakata uses to freshen up, while he takes a short nap on the sofa. He wakes up when Munakata prods his leg. Munakata in a yukata, hair still damp from the shower, skin glossy as a soap bar is so enticing, it’s giving his penis _life_ right now.

“Dinner is ready.” Munakata deflects his attention from Suoh’s palpable boner.

It’s not that Suoh isn’t hungry but Munakata is the only thing he wants to devour. He runs his fingers through his hair to brush off the thought, bearing in mind not to make any move that would push Munakata away.

“It’s rude to stare.” Munakata chides in between typing. He’s finished his dish whereas Suoh is playing with the beaten egg in his oyakodon, fixated on Munakata all through the dinner.

“Right.” Suoh chomps the last chicken pieces. “Who you texting?”

“My mother.” Munakata didn’t get to properly say goodbye in light of Suoh’s unanticipated pickup. The Red King being in his family house would raise suspicion and Munakata couldn’t have that. Munakata Taishi wouldn’t let it slide if he found out his kid brother is dating a brute, and knocked up to add to the fact. At the very least that nosy brother of Munakata would put Suoh through a never-ending interrogation, even though in the end he’ll accept Munakata for who he is. His family is kind that way. Munakata is not ready yet to introduce Suoh to the family.

Suoh feigns nonchalance, deep down he’s disappointed in not being allowed to meet the family of his dearest. Munakata has boundaries and no matter how hard Suoh tries, he doesn’t seem to be able to break those walls. “I love you.” He mutters out of the blue.

Munakata doesn’t say a word, simply putting his PDA down and goes to the bedroom. Suoh wonders if Munakata isn’t feeling well. That was insensitive of him to fret over his own feelings when Munakata had been sick. He voluntarily does the dishes and heads to the bedroom to check on Munakata. He has this expression on his face that Suoh can’t quite read. The last thing Suoh expects is Munakata tugging his jeans and boxers down.

“Oi!” Suoh warns as his dick jumps in full attention. _This is bad._ Munakata isn’t listening, instead pinning Suoh down on the bed. Okay, this doesn’t look like a behavior of someone who’s sick. He rolls onto Suoh’s abdomen, riding him in an instant.

“Damn, you’re eager.” Suoh groans. Yes, Munakata _loves_ control and intends to show Suoh just that. Suoh’s erection is sucked in Munakata’s ass. Suoh struggles to suppress the instinct of taking over the control. Munakata holds him down, closes his eyes, his hips persistently sliding up and down. He has missed Suoh to a great extent and this reunion confirms it. He’s high on ecstasy that is Suoh’s lower body, not aware of Suoh’s hand over his cheek, face flushing overly excited by Munakata’s eagerness. Suoh lifts his hand intending to wipe the tears brimming in Munakata’s eyes but of course Munakata has to make it difficult by biting on Suoh’s thumb. Munakata is already dripping cum all over Suoh’s tense abs. Suoh hitches Munakata’s yukata up to keep it clean and have direct access to his skin. Munakata doesn’t slow down and isn’t shy of making vulgar noises either, moaning _Mikoto… Mikoto_ … Suoh gets even bigger inside of Munakata, the underside veins of his cock feel like bursting. He clasps Munakata’s hips as Munakata rides their orgasms and they come almost simultaneously.

Making love to the Blue King is like making a deal with the devil. It’s hot. But when the deal is done, Munakata – the devil leaves Suoh in cold blood. Suoh doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but the thought of losing Munakata tears him apart.

“Quit playing games with my heart.”

“Excuse me?” Didn’t Munakata just give him an excellent service? A simple “thanks” would be nice. He’s not in the mood for drama, especially not after a spontaneous sex.

“We gonna talk about why you ran away? You really sick?” Suoh sits up on the bed.

Munakata sees no way out of this. Ready or not, he must have this talk. Better do it sooner than later. He drops his medical record on the bed then stands blankly facing the wall.

“The hell is this? I don’t read.” Suoh idly goes through the record.

“That would be an irrefutable proof that I’m…”  Munakata clenches his hands. “Pregnant.”

Suoh is dumbfounded, never thought of Munakata being the type to tell a lame joke in a serious circumstance. “Aren’t you a little early for April fools? It’s February.”

Munakata is unfazed. _What would be the easiest method to get this thick skull to understand?_ He remembers taking a pregnancy test using a test strip that his brother’s wife kept in the shower shelf. One line appeared in the control zone and the other in the result area. Munakata grew curious, so he went on buying five more test strips of different brands – one to replace his sister in law’s and the four others were for him only to get the same results. He still has them in his travel bag. He goes and gets them, again dropping them on the bed where Suoh is sitting flabbergasted.

Suoh has seen one of these things. Once upon a time one of Kusanagi’s many ex-girlfriends showed up at the bar with a nasty looking strip. Initially it didn’t interest Suoh since Kusanagi had always been a ladies man notorious for all kinds of kinks. Nothing was out of the ordinary until the woman left and Kusanagi heaved a euphoric sigh of relief. When asked, Kusanagi explained in graphic detail what the thing was, pointing it at all the guys in the room with a remark, “No more unprotected sex, my friends.”

Here before his very eyes lie not only one, not only two, but _five_ of those things Kusanagi once explained and they all have two lines on them. He scratches the back of his neck. True, Munakata and he have stopped using protection. But they’re both guys. _Wait, did Munakata use to be a woman?_ Munakata possesses beauty that’s just _fucking breathtaking_. Suoh flashes back to when he first met Munakata. The Blue King was paying a visit to HOMRA’s territory in the name of king to king formality. The entire time Munakata delivered his kingly speech, Suoh kept playing the chorus of Aerosmith’s song _That, that dude looks like a lady_ in his head. His eyes played tricks on him thinking Munakata was a walking talking mannequin.

“How the hell–”

Munakata cuts Suoh off. “Bottom line is my aura and tendencies conspire against me.” He examines Suoh. Everything about the Red King screams masculine, giving other men a run for their money. It’s envious and seductive at the same time. “Should you have any questions, ask the doctor. I have been scheduled to see her tomorrow.”

Suoh moves off the bed in search of something in his jeans before putting them back on. When Munakata isn’t looking, Suoh gets down on one knee and slips a ring on Munakata’s finger. Considering the size of the ring, Suoh aims at Munakata’s pinky.

“What are you doing?” Munakata draws his hand back.

“Chill.” Suoh is still on bended knee. “Just wanted to see if it fit.” He holds Munakata’s hand. “It does.” His lips lightly touch Munakata’s hand, giving feather kisses. Heat surges between Munakata’s fingers, making him blush. Suoh seizes the moment to make his next move.

“And uhm, will you marry me?”

Munakata is speechless for the first time in his life. Not for long, though. Thanks to the night-time queasiness that’s striking, he’s reminded of the changes taking place in his body.

“I’m afraid you fail to comprehend the severity of the situation. I am pregnant.” Emphasis on the last word.

Suoh shrugs. “All the more reason for me to put a ring on it.”

“I am pregnant, Mikoto! I’m a _man_ and I am _pregnant_.”

“I hear ya.” Suoh almost forgets how obstinate Munakata is. This is going to be a long night and he’s not planning on bending his knee the whole night. He flops onto the floor. If Munakata wants to extend this conversation, Suoh might as well relax his legs.

“You seem apathetic. Are you not going to question whose baby it is?” Munakata is alarmed by Suoh’s lack of interest in the baby, _their_ baby. Suoh must find his question amusing because he snorts.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Reisi. You’re not the type who’d sleep around.” Suoh clamps a hand over Munakata’s stomach. “The baby is mine.” _And so are you._

“Fair enough.” Munakata concedes. It’s been a long day and he needs to sleep.

“Leave it on.” Suoh tucks Munakata in, admiring how lovely the mokume gane ring is on Munakata’s slender finger.

“May I know how you acquired this ring?” Munakata doubts Suoh would go on jewelry store hopping.

“It was my mom’s.” Suoh gives a peck on Munakata’s sleepy eyes. _Damn idiot_ dozes off without even bothering to answer Suoh’s marriage proposal. “I’m coming with you to the doctor.” Suoh whispers in Munakata’s ear allowing a good night sleep to engross his fiancé-to-be.

[Munakata Riding Suoh](http://fuckyeahmunasuoh.tumblr.com/image/48272363550)

[Munakata As The Devil](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/96/49/39/9649398f3a1b4e826459531e224d7429.jpg)

[Munakata's Engangement Ring](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0331/9633/products/P1140088_1024x1024.jpg?v=1499832090)

[Munakata's PDA Ringtone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7K6ABaEFwc&list=RDQ7K6ABaEFwc&t=15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics remind me of Mikorei. Maeno Tomoaki’s voice... ♪～(￣ε￣) ♡


	5. Chapter 5

“Welcome back, Munakata-sama and… Suoh-sama!” The kings’ doctor’s startled expression is laughable. Her face plainly reads _So, this is the douchebag that knocked you up, huh?_

“I assume you’re here for a dating scan?” She asks enthusiastically. Suoh furrows his brows in confusion.

“It’s another name for early pregnancy scan.” She winks, then adds. “Sounds catchy, right?”

“Heh.” Suoh accompanies Munakata to a room where the doctor performs an ultrasound scan trans-abdominally. He flinches as the ultrasound probe presses on Munakata’s tummy. It’s painless but the cold gel makes Munakata shiver a little. By chance, his partner harbors red aura that can warm him anytime he wants.

“Looks cramped there.” Suoh squints at the scanner screen.

“Oh! That’s because you’re having twins. Congratulations!”

Suoh and Munakata stare at each other, disbelieving what they hear. This is _more_ than they bargained for. The doctor proceeds with her measurement, concluding that Munakata is seven week pregnant and indicating that although the risk for miscarriage at this stage is normally reduced to 5%, everything is dicey given this is the _first_ male pregnancy in all of history and there are no precedents for how to do this the right way.

“So, do you expecting parents have any questions?”

Suoh does have a question. Sort of. He’s hesitant to ask but figures it’s worth the shot. “Yeah, uhm… Sex when pregnant, a yes or big no-no?”

Munakata twitches an eyebrow, ashamed but not surprised by Suoh’s impropriety. “I apologize for my partner’s vulgarity. He is known by the society as a barbarian.”

“Yes, I hear it’s legendary.” The doctor smiles sarcastically, which Suoh responds with the side-eye. “It’s a rather common question. Intercourse during pregnancy should be safe because the baby, or in your case babies are protected by the amniotic sac and abdomen.” Hearing this, Suoh smirks suggestively at Munakata.

“However, I wouldn’t recommend penetration in the final weeks. There are hormones in semen that can stimulate contractions.” The advice comes as a crushing blow to Suoh.

“Well, shit.” He presses the heel of his hand to his forehead.

“Any other questions?” The doctor diverts her attention to Munakata as a disapproval of Suoh’s profanity. Unlucky for her, Suoh isn’t finished.

“How are dem babies gonna be born?”

Munakata can pretty much guess the answer. Still, he prepares for the worst, holding his breath until the doctor answers.

“C-section.”

“You gonna cut him open?” Suoh yelps. One of his clansmen happened to be born by C-section. Rumor has it, his mom told him the horror story as a verbal punishment after the kid was expelled from grade school. The shithead mindlessly retold it to the other guys while Suoh was in the room. It was a traumatic experience.

“I am going to make an incision through Munakata-sama’s lower abdomen and a second incision to open the uterus. But yes, I imagine it would look like an open wound to the untrained eye.” The doctor fakes a laugh.

The presence of embryonic heartbeats draws Munakata in, fluttering in harmony with his pulse 100 beats a minute. It’s the babies’ way of greeting him, asking for a permission to live inside of him. Munakata melts into the wonders of maternity, gesturing Suoh to hold his hand.

Sadly, their touching moment is interrupted by a unit of Usagi who breaks into the room with an order from the Gold King for the Blue King. The Gold King’s elite guards insist on taking Munakata to their king. Driven by overprotective impulse, Suoh butts in. His red aura turns from comforting into menacing. Before things get ugly, Munakata sends the Usagi off with a request to postpone the meeting, taking into account that he has been unwell. The doctor vouches for him.

“You should not have asked such crude question.” Munakata scolds while Suoh is behind the wheel, driving them away from Mihashira Tower.

“What question?” Everything that comes out of Suoh’s mouth is crude, he’s lost track of how many times Munakata tells him off. Of course he never listens. It’s always fun to tick Munakata off.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Munakata rolls his eyes.

 “Don’t be a stick in the mud.” Suoh shoots an evil smirk. “Did that for your sake cuz you were so eager last time.”

“Don’t be delusional. Sex is not my concern.” Munakata zones out, reflexively massaging his belly. “These babies are.”

Suoh quietly agrees. If there’s ever a time when Munakata needs him, it’s now. Suoh won’t let anyone come between them and their babies. Not even the Gold King. He pulls over to the side of the road near Tsubaki-mon.

“Thank you for driving me safely. I shall ask Zenjo to retrieve my car so that I can drive myself.”

“The hell you can.” Everytime another guy’s name rolls off Munakata’s sensual tongue, jealousy burns Suoh to the core of his heart more agonizingly than his red aura does. “I’mma be your DD.”

“If you’re referring to designated driver, the term is only applicable to circumstances where intoxicated people are involved. For your information, I’m pregnant, not drunk.” Munakata kisses Suoh goodbye before leaving to work.

The rest of the week passes without any incidents. Munakata maintains his composure at work, returning to the top of his game as captain. Suoh plays it cool at the bar like he always does. The Gold King has summoned Munakata to appear in his residence on the 14th. The summon cites his partner. So, in essence Munakata has to bring Suoh along, which he’s not thrilled about. He knows full well the redhead has problems with authority – the same reason why they didn’t get along in the past.

Valentine’s Day has come and so has the worst day of Munakata’s life, presumably. Suoh and he are ushered to a room where Kokujōji Daikaku awaits in the company of Adolf K. Weismann. The Gold King motions them to the chairs opposite to theirs.

“Would you care to explain why another king attends this meeting? I require the presence of you and your partner.”  Kokujōji starts in.

“He _is_ my partner.” Munakata exposes much to the Gold King’s dismay.

“Suoh Mikoto, saying your name leaves an unpleasant aftertaste in my mouth.” Kokujōji is outraged by the affair happening right under his nose.

“Says an old fart whose name is mouthful.” Suoh hits back with a swag, showing off red aura.

“You insolent little–”

“Now, now, we’re here for a more pressing issue.” Weismann pacifies. _Finally, an adult in the room_ , Munakata sighs. He doesn’t understand why a 95-year-old man would pick a fight and Suoh’s immaturity isn’t helping at all.

“Let’s cut to the chase. We cannot make this male pregnancy known to the public. You have two options. Carry to term in exile and give the baby up for adoption–”

“Motherfucker.” Suoh cuts in. His face is red in anger, flames emitting from his fists.

The Gold King is furious, but not provoked. “The second option is to abort the baby.”

“Fuck you!” Suoh points at Kokujōji. “And fuck this!” He turns to Munakata. “Let’s go, Reisi.” He storms out of the room, unaware of leaving Munakata behind.

“I will opt for the former.” Munakata says with a deadpan expression, giving Weismann the chills. Having a similar condition, Weismann can put himself in Munakata’s shoes. He feels Munakata’s pain.

“Surely, this is something you need to discuss with your partner.” He tries to calm down the other two kings. Kokujōji concurs on one condition.

“If you refuse to comply, you will be _forced_ to renounce your throne.”

The Silver King sees the Blue King off, smiling at Suoh who’s been waiting anxiously for Munakata.

“Had to cool down.” Suoh walks over.

“I’ll try to talk Daikaku down. He’s displeased at the moment but I’m optimistic time will heal.” Weismann is going for a friendly hug but Suoh’s glare warns him to keep it at arm’s length. “Rest assured, Munakata. I’m on your side.” He gives a slight bow to say goodbye.

“He made a pass at ya.” Suoh accuses.

“Pardon?” This childish side of Suoh is not admirable to Munakata at all.

“That grey-haired dude you were with.”

“The Silver King has _silver_ hair and no, he did not make a pass at me. If anything, he could be of help to me.” Munakata snaps. He has no time for middle school jealousy.

“Geez, lighten up, would ya?” Suoh reaches out a hand and touches Munakata’s cheek.

“I can’t possibly lighten up when my position at SCEPTRE 4 is in jeopardy.”

 _That motherfucker_ , Suoh cusses the Gold King without a sound. “Why you put up with him?”

 “I have no choice. I wish to keep the babies.” Munakata’s head droops. “And my job.”

“I’m still not giving up our babies.” Suoh closes the gap between them, cupping his hands to Munakata’s face. “And still waiting for your answer.”

“To which of your questions, pray tell?” Munakata is certain he doesn’t owe Suoh an answer. Suoh spins the ring on Munakata’s pinky, evoking Munakata’s memory of his marriage proposal. “Mikoto, this isn’t the time!” He voices objection but his heart is pounding.

Suoh doesn’t push his luck. Munakata has been through a lot today. They make it back to Munakata’s apartment in the evening.

“Say, why do you stay?” Munakata asks while folding the left hand over the right hand side of his yukata and securing everything in place with an obi.

“Wanted to make sure you got home safe.” Suoh’s eyes follow Munakata’s graceful hands, captivated as always by his porcelain skin underneath that yukata he so wants to rip off. “What? You kicking me outta your place?”

“I mean, why do you stay by my side?” Munakata clears the misunderstanding.

Suoh enfolds Munakata in his arms, lovingly nipping at his nape. “I was this close to throw my life away.” He blows air in Munakata’s ear. Munakata elbows him with the arm to retaliate. “Sure, HOMRA’s dope. But my life didn’t mean shit.”

Suoh’s words give Munakata goosebumps. He’s witnessed firsthand how brutally the Red King abused his powers – it was borderline suicidal. People in the city looked at him as a short-fused bomb. Munakata had never been more horrified by anything than by the dreadful shape of Suoh’s Sword of Damocles. He was haunted by nightmares of Suoh dying. He felt the need to save Suoh and that led him to falling in love.

Suoh drapes his head over Munakata’s shoulder. “Before I got no reasons to live. Now I’ve got three.”

And that’s the reassurance Munakata has been searching for. “I will.” He utters the two words ever so softly. Suoh lifts his head from Munakata’s shoulder, baffled by what the words are supposed to mean.

“That would be my answer.” Munakata turns his face, looping his left hand around Suoh’s neck. “To your proposal.” He grazes his lips over Suoh’s, starting to kiss him and going slowly with the kiss. Suoh changes his head position and picks up the pace. _Happy Valentine’s Day after all._ He smirks in satisfaction when Munakata pulls his hair.

♥♥

Suoh scrolls his cell phone screen up and down. His browsing history is stacked with files about pregnancy. He doesn’t know jack shit about it, so he educates himself. By educate, he means Google search when he’s not too busy missing Munakata. The Gold King has set his order in motion; thus Munakata is exiled to Ashinaka Island. He is staying at a ryokan that the Gold King conveniently owns. It has been reserved for their personal stay – only selected members of the inn and medical staff were cleared to give assistance after signing a non-disclosure agreement.

No one suspected anything when a confidential order was issued requiring the Blue King to investigate an influx of juvenile Strains activities surrounding Ashinaka High School. At first Suoh was nervous, absolutely hating the idea of Munakata leaving his side. Suoh relented only after the Silver King persuaded the Gold King to permit someone they knew to watch over Munakata. Weismann had recommended Awashima but Munakata argued he needed his second in command in place of him. Then Munakata proposed Kusanagi, which Suoh pretty damn quick declined. Kusanagi may not be an alcoholic, but he drinks. That sly bartender would find a way to smuggle alcohol into the ryokan. At the end of the day, they settled for Kushina. She’s long learned about the nature of Suoh and Munakata’s relationship. It was easy-peasy briefing her on the details. Even so, there are two things Suoh is not happy about. One, his visitation is restricted to once a month. Two and this is driving him insane, copulation is strictly prohibited.

“Sex.”

“Hah?” Suoh turns his head and sees Kusanagi giggling.

“You’re hopeless, Mikoto.” Kusanagi sits next to Suoh on the bar porch steps. King has been unusually agitated – perfect time to tease him. “You got dumped or something?”

“Nobody’s dumping no one.” Suoh hides his cell phone away. Kusanagi offers him a cigarette.

“Nah, I’m good.” Suoh has to quit now that he has babies on the way.

“Man! She made you quit? She’s something.”

“She who?” Suoh watches Kusanagi blow smoke rings.

“Your girlfriend.”

“I ain’t got no girlfriend.”

“Ehh, so who you been sleeping with? You were always out and about.” Kusanagi is almost choked in smoke. Suoh doesn’t answer.

“Anyway, Mikoto. What’s your type?” Kusanagi changes his interrogation techniques.

Suoh ponders the question. He’d never had a type until he met Munakata. Now Munakata is his type. He’s never put himself in a box of any sexual orientation because Munakata is his _only_ sexual preference.

“Slim, round little ass–” Suoh describes Munakata, yearning desire apparent in his eyes.

“You pig! You’re eyeing Seri-chan!” Kusanagi interjects, throwing a punch at Suoh.

“I’m not a boob guy.”  Suoh easily blocks Kusanagi’s punch with his right arm.

“Every guy is a boob guy, you ass!” Kusanagi comes to Awashima’s defense.

“Not me. I like bluenettes.” Suoh confesses, sparking Kusanagi’s curiosity. Kusanagi doesn’t know any blue-haired women within Shizume City range.

“When’s Anna coming back? Tatara been bugging me.” Kusanagi changes the subject. Suoh and she have made up a story about her visiting a distant relative.

“Hang in there, Izumo.” Suoh goes upstairs to his room.

The following month is Suoh’s visitation schedule. It’s broad daylight but Munakata is sleeping deeply. Suoh ogles Munakata’s partially exposed thigh. If it weren’t for the Usagi standing guard over them, he would sexually assault Munakata. Kushina walks into the room. She momentarily gives Suoh a look of judgement and then fixes Munakata’s yukata until it covers his body properly. Munakata jolts awake.

 “Mikoto?” Munakata pinches his forehead, trying to get rid of lethargy. Second trimester proves to be hard as the first. He makes an attempt to reach for his glasses beside the futon.

“Hey.” Suoh sits down, hand on Munakata’s chest stopping him from getting up.

“I’m sorry. I woke you, Reisi.” Kushina makes an apologetic face.

“Don’t be. I could use your company.” Munakata sits up for Kushina’s consolation. To be honest, he also misses Suoh.

“I want strawberry milk.” Kushina blurts out.

“I’mma go get some for ya.” Suoh ruffles her hair.

“No, I’ll ask him to walk me to the convenience store.” Kushina directs her finger at the Usagi guarding the bedroom. This is meant as a hint that Suoh should stay with Munakata to have some alone time.

“Hm.” Suoh takes the hint, humming as thanks. Being a high-level Empath makes Kushina perceptive.

Suoh has the decency to wait until Kushina slides the door closed before smooching Munakata passionately. Munakata doesn’t seem to mind. He even steps up the game by licking Suoh’s neck, scrapping as much skin as possible. Suoh feels a hand sneaking, unzipping his jeans, and squeezing his bulging genitals.

“No.” Suoh tries to get a hold of himself but Munakata is gazing at him longingly.

“Do you not want me?” Munakata always makes it impossible for Suoh to endure.

“The day I don’t want you is the day when my dick falls off.” Suoh strokes Munakata’s lower lips with his thump.

“We wouldn’t want that.” Munakata kitten licks Suoh’s thump.

“The… uhm, rules, Reisi–” Suoh’s breath is cut short by Munakata’s hand job.

“Some rules are made to be broken.” Munakata positions his mouth around the tip of Suoh’s cock and sucks the way Suoh likes it.

“Who’re you and what’d you do to Reisi?” Suoh lowers his head returning Munakata’s favor with a blow job, pulling his best tricks on him. It’s not the most comfortable 69 position but it’s working alright. _The Gold King can go fuck himself with all his rules._

Good thing it was a quickie because Kushina has come back with a plastic bag full of strawberry milk in one hand and the masked Usagi holding her other hand. She slides the door open, offers a carton of milk to Suoh which he’s pleased to accept, and sits Seiza style, playfully sipping her milk through a straw.

“They’re really growing, aren’t they?” Munakata places his hands below belly, showcasing his baby bump.

Suoh sets the milk aside, kissing the baby bump wholeheartedly. “You kids gonna be born.” He speaks to the babies in the womb. “And make history.”

[Munakata During Pregnancy](https://static.zerochan.net/Munakata.Reisi.full.1464289.jpg)

[Suoh Visiting Munakata At The Ryokan](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4a/1c/76/4a1c762a1cc96a570d38f40eb2cc9a4b--k-project-manga-anime.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babies are almost here!（♥￫ｏ￩♥）


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the whole thing doesn't make sense. σ(^_^;)  
> I was just so desperate to give Mikorei a happy ending. ლ(ﾟдﾟლ)

It is week 37 of the pregnancy. Suoh loses his cool, pacing like a madman at the bar. He constantly checks his phone. The doctor has given him an emergency number which will only be in use when Munakata is in labor. Last month Munakata had irregular contractions, understandably wanting to get the pregnancy over with. But when the contractions dissipated, the doctor told him they were not real labor contractions. She was not going to perform a Cesarean section and risk a preterm birth. Nevertheless, two rooms have been remodeled and sterilized in preparation for the delivery and nursery. Additionally, Munakata has been suffering from lower back pain, blurred vision, and even lost a few pounds. In his last visit, Suoh went ballistic yelling at the Gold King on the phone, threatening to “burn yer motherfucker to the ground” if Munakata were to lose more weight staying in “this shithole”. The doctor had to explain to Suoh like he was a four year old that Munakata’s weight loss was because of his extra potty breaks.

“King!” Totsuka screams outside, alerting the red clan inside the bar. Suoh walks swiftly to the door and slams it open.

Solt Eric is lying unconscious having been electrocuted by green aura. Fujishima Kosuke carries him to the sidelines. Suoh automatically sets a perimeter with red aura to shield the bar and its surroundings. He can’t wrap his head around the boldness of some lower ranking JUNGLE members assaulting HOMRA in their domain.

“The Third and Red King Suoh Mikoto, pardon the intrusion.” Hisui Nagare phases through red aura. _That explains_ , Suoh mutely complains.

“Dead man walking! Dead man walking!” A green bird flies around the Green King.

Unexpectedly, his phone rings. It’s the emergency call he’s been waiting for!

“I ain’t dead.” The Red King sends a wave of red aura at high speed. _Not today._ Suoh charges at his force, kicking off a close combat with the Green King in conjunction with their auras. He has every intention of finishing this duel quickly so he can rush to Munakata.

Hisui takes advantage of Suoh’s distracted mind by firing green bolts of lightning, throwing Suoh against the bar, destroying the premises in an instant. Nose bleeding and spitting blood, still Suoh orders his men to stand down.

“I want you dead.” Hisui unveils his true intention.

Suoh has long been informed by Munakata that the green clan is attempting to expand their territory and Shizume City is on their radar. This went in one ear and out the other – hard to focus with blood flowing rapidly through his dick whenever he’s alone with Munakata.

“Take a number.” Suoh rises up. His body is engulfed in flames, exuding a murderous aura, his Sword of Damocles emerging in the sky as a consequence. He doesn’t have time for this shit. _My fiancé is giving birth, for fuck’s sake!_

Two Swords of Damocles ascend into the sky. To everyone’s surprise, another one appears mainly silver white in color. The Silver King arbitrates clash of the kings.

“Don’t you have to be somewhere?” Weismann conciliates Suoh with a pat on the shoulder. Suoh looks over, inspecting the damage and his clansmen.

 _Something doesn’t add up_ , Kusanagi senses. As bad tempered as Suoh is, he’s never been this vicious. Suoh’s shoulders heave, his body oozing red aura uncontrollably. The heat that’s emanating from the Red King has become too hazardous for non-king humans, or “humble folks” as Kusanagi calls themselves.

“I brought reinforcement. You can go.” Weismann denotes tens of Usagi standing by him. Suoh glances around to see where Kusanagi is. The second in command meets his king’s eyes and nods in sympathy. Suoh is his friend first before he is his king. He loves his friend enough to let him go.

The helicopter ride to Ashinaka Island is short. It crosses Suoh’s mind to thank the old geezer Kokujōji for lending him a chopper. But to hell with gratitude. Suoh leaps out before the helicopter lands on the helipad on top of yet another building owned by the Gold King. He jumps off the fourteen-story building, greeted by a team of Usagi which has expected his arrival. Suoh refuses to be given a lift, prefers to drive the car exceeding speed limits. The Usagi knows better than to defy the Red King in rage.

At the ryokan, Munakata lies at ease in the Fowler bed in the nursery room. Kushina is on his bedside, sitting dutifully as the acting guard. They turn their heads to the sound of the door carelessly opened.

“Sshh, you’re going to wake the babies.” Kushina addresses Suoh’s careless entrance, delicately cradling the baby in her arms.

Never would anyone have imagined a day when the Third and Red King Suoh Mikoto shed tears. The day has come; as of this moment Suoh’s eyes are watery, every last bit of his rage dissolving into floods of tears. His breathing is tampered with overwhelming emotions. The sight of Munakata and Kushina holding the babies will be forever engraved in his memory.

“I heard what happened in Shizume. Good work.” Munakata smiles weakly as Suoh comes closer.

“You, too. Good work.” Suoh smiles back, tears running down his face, making the battle scars visible.

“Thank you.” Munakata lets out a nervous laugh, tormented by the fact that Suoh was impelled to summon his Sword of Damocles. His Weismann level is already at the brink.

“Suoh-sama! You’re supposed to be sterile to enter this room.” The doctor comes rushing in, forbidding Suoh to touch her patient. She drags Suoh out, pushing him to wash up in the bathroom.

Suoh returns to the nursery room fresh and a proud papa. His once rebellious heart is now content watching his twin babies sleep in the bassinets next to the bed Munakata is sleeping in. The doctor explained the baby girl was born about a minute before her baby brother. _Munakata-sama was an absolute trooper throughout the procedure_ , she remarked, alleviating Suoh’s anxiety. Suoh can see a degree of resemblance between the two babies – they both have Munakata’s snowy white skin and rosy cheeks, despite the different hair colors. The girl inherits Munakata’s dark bluish hair whereas the boy is a potential ginger. _Yep, they’re definitely mine_ , Suoh snickers. He can’t wait to see what eye colors they have.

“Mikoto, phone call.” Kushina hands over Munakata’s PDA to Suoh. He recalls his phone was burned by the Green King’s lightning bolt. He takes a quick look at the screen and halfheartedly picks up the video call.

“Yo.”

“Congratulations! May I see the babies?” Weismann’s face is all over the screen. Suoh is already feeling protective, averse to exposing his children to a stranger. Kushina snatches the PDA and gets the camera level with the babies’ faces.

“My, they’re adorable!” Weismann compliments almost immediately. Kushina gives Suoh the PDA back.

“Someone has something to say.” The Silver King passes the phone to the Gold King.

“First of all, congratulations.” Kokujōji clears his throat. Weismann taps his shoulder. “I would like to offer my apology for any wrongdoing.”

Suoh doubts the man’s sincerity, but he doesn’t give a damn. Munakata is fine and the babies are safe – that’s all that matters to him.

“However, I had my own reasons. We can’t afford kings to be subject of public scrutiny. Furthermore–” The Silver King quickly seizes the phone, cutting the Gold King off.

“Get some rest, Red King. The four of you need it.” The video call ends, a text message follows.

_If I may, I’d love to have a photo of the babies._

_Adolf_

Suoh is apprehensive but Kushina convinces him to regard a baby photo as a token of gratitude for Weismann’s help.

♥♥♥♥

Kusanagi looks over the baby photo sent by the Silver King on his tablet computer. He resumes making an inventory at the partially reconstructed bar but his mind wanders off. _How did things turn out this way?_ When the Gold King divulged the information, Kusanagi was aghast. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t in some fucked up parallel universe. Awashima, who was with him at Mihashira Tower, looked as if her Munakata Reisi altar of worship had come crumbling down.

In spite of that, all uneasiness was completely wiped out when a month later both seconds in command were granted an exclusive pass to the ryokan. Kusanagi was awestruck by the striking resemblance between the baby boy and the Red King.

“Aww, he has your eyes, Mikoto!” The baby’s amber eyes mesmerized Kusanagi.

As for Awashima, it was love at first sight. The baby girl’s little hands stole her heart. She rebuilt the Munakata altar of worship in her heart with the baby’s name in it.

“What are their names?” Awashima couldn’t take her eyes off the baby girl’s violet orbs.

“Her name is Aooki.” The baby held Kushina’s finger with her whole hand.

  _Double O?_ Awashima mused on how unorthodox it was. “It’s a combination of _ao_ and _oki_.” Kushina read Awashima’s inner thought.

“What about this little guy?” Kusanagi loomed over the baby crib, grinning in amusement when the baby boy yawned languidly – not intimidated by Kusanagi whatsoever. _Like father like son._

“He is Akano.” Kushina explained it was a variation of _aka_ and _kano_.

Kusanagi caught a glimpse of Suoh who was all over Munakata. He had never seen the Red King being so lovey dovey; moreover it was the Blue King he was with.

“Love is blind.” This is what he says to Yata and Fushimi eight months later as he drives the frenemies to the ryokan. They’re the next people to have been given visitation clearance. He regrets the most Awashima isn’t coming today, leaving him to babysit two hormonal teenagers. “Keep that in mind when you see what you’re about to see.” Kusanagi adds.

 _No shit_ , Fushimi’s mouth is agape at what he sees as _the end of the world as we know it_. It must be it when his uptight captain consents to the good-for-nothing Red King putting his arm possessively around his shoulder. As they enter the nursery room, Fushimi sees stranger things of biblical proportions. Kushina is babysitting two babies who are essentially Munakata and Suoh mini-mes in a playpen.

“Welcome to the new age, kid.” Suoh walks past Fushimi with a winning smirk. Fushimi clicks his tongue, no witty comebacks to get back at his former king.

“That’s close enough.” Suoh stands between Yata and the playpen.

“Eek, you let Anna have all the fun!” Yata protests while Kushina plays kissy-face with baby Aka.

“That’s cuz she’s Anna.” Suoh steps into the playpen and sits Ao on his lap, bouncing her on his legs then swaying her side to side.

“Playing favorite already, Mikoto?” Kusanagi laughs at Suoh’s parenting skills. Concurrently a cry erupts, loud as a lion’s roar.

Munakata squats in front of Aka, lies him down, and tickles his tummy. “There, there. We love you as much, son.” He says with a soothing voice. Aka’s cry turns into giggles.

All of a sudden, a camera flashes at the door. Everybody’s head is turned to see who the sneaky photographer is.

“I knew there was something in the trunk.” Kusanagi walks over to Totsuka and gives him a smack upside the head. He wonders how Tostuka could get past security.

“Anyone got a pen?” Totsuka waltzes into the room. Fushimi happens to bring one and lends it to him.

“Ahem.” Totsuka holds the Polaroid photo print up over his head.

“Born to make history.” Yata reads the caption at the top of his voice. For the first time in forever, the Red clan and Blue clan see eye to eye.

[Suoh Watching His Babies Sleep](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f49f76c609c5763d9c66dcfab5487973/tumblr_ms32gnTmXm1r7z1jvo2_1280.png)

[Aka And Ao 10 Months Old (art credits: fei-ma.devianart.com)](https://ibb.co/naXtJ7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know shit about Japanese names. I did do a little research, though. (￣▽￣)V  
> \- Aka means red, kano means one's masculine power  
> \- Ao could refer to the color blue, oki could mean in the middle of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English is not my first language.（/｡＼) Apologies for any mistakes. ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿


End file.
